What Just Happened?
by TheHTTYD2Idiot
Summary: Takes place after season 1 episode 5. Cassandra tries to remember what she actually did when she had the power of the discord apple. **Slight spoilers too episode 5 **Slight Jake x Cassandra. Rated T because I'm paradnoid.


**Disclaimer; I do not own the most amazing TV show AKA the Librarians **

**This takes place after episode 5 of season 1. "The apple of discord" or something like that.**

**I made this up all of the sudden so this may not be good.**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was after all the chaos. Flynn left, Baird was acting 'strange' for her usual self, Ezekiel was actually getting along with Jenkins, and Jake was drinking beer.

That kind of left Cassandra to do nothing but read.

She went up too the library and found 'The adventures of Tom Sawyer' by Mark Twain. Not her usual nonfictional self, but hey, tonight, she was barely herself.

She couldn't read. She was trying to remember what had happened when she touched that apple.

All she knew is, Jake went crazy and dropped the pearl, revealing

the apple of discord **(Did I get that right?). **Cassandra went to go pick it up, and then evil rushed through her.

She can't remember after that. All she knew is, it kind of felt good.

Good to not care. Good to not worry, because that's all she ever did.

Worry.

She could die at any time, who wouldn't worry?

That's why she joined The Librarians. There, they don't see her as somebody dead. They see her 'curse' as a talent. She can be who she is. She doesn't have to be locked up in the hospital. She was finally not a freak.

But yet, it still kind of scared her that she could turn evil and _like it. _

But what_ really _scared her is that when she came out of her trance, she didn't have her main clothes on. And that Jake was holding her, and her dress.

.Happened.

In her thoughts, Jake came up too where she was.

"Hey Cassie, wanna beer" he said, offering her a bottle.

"No, i'm fine, thank you" she said sighing, still trying to figure out what she had done.

Jake, knowing something was on her mind, went and sat right next too her.

"What's up" he asked while taking a sip of his beer.

After a moment of silence, Cassandra finally answered.

"How bad was I?"

Jake laughed, knowing what she was talking about.

"Well, besides taking your clothes off, trying to kill people, and acting like a spoiled brat, you weren't so bad" Jake said laughing while Cassandra just sat there with embarrassment.

"I did all that" Cassandra ask, still shocked. This made jake laugh even more.

"Yes Cassie, why yes you did" Jake said chuckling, sipping his beer.

"I-I took my clothes off" The totally embarrassed girl said.

"Well, your dress off, I don't really understand why" Jake started. "When I dropped the pearl with the apple in it, you picked it up and became evil. You took and shot Baird's gun and ran. We couldn't find you, but we found Lamia on the ground, and your dress just lying around" He paused to take sip of beer. "Then we find a room, too see you without your dress and walking around, ready to do something bad." He was now just laughing at Cassandra's expressions.

"Why would I do that" Cassandra asked, horrified at her actions.

"Hey, it was fine, it wasn't your fault" Jake said, finishing his 3rd beer, now started too seem like the alcohol was kicking in.

"And besides, I kinda like what I saw" Jake whispered in her ear, beer scent coming out of his mouth. This made Cassandra shiver.

"Liked- liked wh-what?" She asked, kind of weirded out by his sudden change of attitude.

He leaned in very close too her face and smirked an mischievous-drunk look, "everything" he whispered. He chuckled, then stood up.

He started walking away, leaving Cassandra kind of horrified, but yet kind of wanting more. He turned around and smirked a sexy smile at the girl, making her straighten up a bit, making him laugh one more time before walking back downstairs.

_' .Happened' _the the girl thought, for she kind of liked his attitude...

"Lord please help me"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**So like I said before, I just put something random together due to being bored.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-****ぉゔぇ ****Lizzy**


End file.
